smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Harleen Quinzell
Harleen Quinzell (aka Harley Quinn) as she appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Harley's personality is usually made her Arkhamverse self where she's obsessed with the Joker and subservient to him, though she's capable of leading his troops when push comes to shove. Powers and Abilities Harley is fairly intelligent with a skill in hand-to-hand combat, though no where near as high as Batman's, and acrobatic skills on par with Batgirl. Weaknesses Harley's main weakness is her obsession with the Joker, leading her to make rash decisions that end up leaving her at the mercy of Batman on numerous occasions. History Metropolis Legends An old acquaintance of John Blake's from college. She was also a colleague, and possible student, of Jonathan Crane before he became insane. Harleen interviewed Jonathan Crane shortly before he was declared sane and got a job as a college professor thanks to the Omega Corporation. Joker About two months after Crane was released from Arkham, Harleen had been seduced into becoming Joker's new henchwoman, Harley Quinn, and she led Joker to where Davis Bloome was being held as she met up with him as a nurse, allowing the Joker to come in as a doctor and use a serum to make Davis do as he wished. Harley then introduced herself to the League, saying she was Joker's girlfriend. She then defiantly told Nightwing that her name was Harley Quinn. She was then overjoyed when Joker kissed her cheek and called her sweetheart. While Superman and Batman were busy searching for bombs Joker had planted over Metropolis, Harley went to capture Lois Lane, running into John Blake and Linda Danvers. When John tried to appeal to Harley's humanity, pointing out that Joker was using her, Harley lost her temper and knocked John out with a kick to the gut. Harley then knocked Linda out with a mallet when she tried to call Supergirl as she "wasn't allowed to play yet". She then walked off with Linda. Harley then waited at the Inquisitor for Superman and Batman to arrive, incapacitating Superman by wearing a Kryptonite necklace and tying Batman up with wrapping paper via a special canon. She says she knew what to do as a "happy homemaker" is always prepared before having some of Joker's men take them to where Lois and the rest of the League were being held. When a reformed Davis arrived to save the heroes, Harley arrived and tossed a grenade at him to stop him, but that just got punched into space, and Harley was knocked out by a pat on the head from Supergirl. Harley was then taken by the MCU to be transferred to Gotham. Smallville: Wayne Hereafter When Jordan brushed up against Bruce Wayne, he saw a vision of Harley telling Batman that Joker doesn't want him following her or Joker just yet. Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 1 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:5' Category:5'7"